Somethin' to Talk About
by MuseQ
Summary: Hi again!!! Thanx soo much for the reviews on the first post of this fic...I had to reload this because the ending got cut off (see how picky I am??) nothing much but I like it! If it doesn't work, I'll remove this asap.


A/N: Most people like to get on with the story, so I won't say anything here.  
  
Dislaimer: Don't own don't care!!  
  
Somethin' to talk About-  
song by Bonnie Raitt  
fic by MuseQ  
  
  
...'In the mysterious 1825 American gold robbery of Virginia, the 23 muggle outlaws were tricked into stealing 300 thousand pounds of Leprachaun gold which disappeared by the time they reached the coast.' I stretched out my arms for a moment and continued on my History of American Muggles essay for Professor Binns as the Hogwarts Express rode on down the countryside. I was rather upset at myself for not completing my homework over the holidays, but I must admit, I coudn't blame myself for being a bit distracted over the summer from last years' events. Actually, you couldn't really make anyone not think about the rise of the Dark Lord after such a time of peace; that's no surprise.  
  
I was, however, relieved that everyone I know is taking his rise to power very well... especially Harry.  
  
Of course I kept in touch with him and Ron over the summer as I always do, and he seemed to be doing fine. Shocked a little though- so we never talked about it since that night that everything changed. He seemed more desperate for contact, and I'm glad Ron and I are here for him. Though our fourth year was a definite test of our friendship, we seem to be a tad more closer than before. I just love having Harry and Ron as friends, and I never thought of them as anything else really; I have an inkling Ron might be looking at me in a different light, (don't know how I know that- he's just the most obvious person I've seen) but certainly not Harry. Besides, he's probably still throwing sparks after the Cho Chang epic (Ron filled me in)-he'll probably make another move this year. It'll be good for him to have a decent girlfriend.   
  
All of these toughts of Cho and Harry makes me very happy, imagining him with her this year and in such a good and relaxed mood...but their is still something ...I can't explain it, but their's a nagging at the back of my head about those horrible articles that nutter Rita Skeeter wrote, and how she wrote I was Harry's girlfriend...  
  
I don't know why she thought of such a thing; maybe she picked up a rumour from school about us having some kind of secret relationship... but then why would their be such a rumour? I mean, is it so insane to these people to have a close friend of the opposite sex? It may seem we're togather day and night, but we have other friends... at least, he does; spending long hours in the library doesn't inprove my social life. I see she wrote it maybe just to embarress Harry, because I don't know what she was getting at, saying we're a couple...and it certainly worked at humiliating me too- something Miss Parkinson just pines to remind me at every chance. I actually don't blame her or anyone else who finds it amusing to talk about; it sounds pretty absurd: famous Harry Potter and infamous know-it-all Hermione Granger- it has a corny ring to it.  
  
I admit, I always thought about what it would be like to be Harry's girl. He's not very hard to fantasize about- to hug him and (rather heatedy) to kiss him...but that's also a laugh. Just imagine: Harry and I walking down the corridors hand in hand, fondling behind the teachers' back... it would've been fun just to pretend we had a relationship to satisfy those flying rumours of our so called love which were brought upon by that one article, or maybe something else...  
  
  
_People are talkin'   
Talkin 'bout people-  
I hear them whisper  
You won't believe it  
  
They think were lovers  
Kept under cover  
I just ignore it...  
_  
  
And still, even after the truth was told, people still want to believe there is a chemistry between Harry and I. That must be hard for him, and I curse myself for being part of any aditional misery bestowed upon him. I know he completely don't want it to be my fault he never gets a girlfriend; maybe I should stay away from him...   
  
It was the one other thing distracting me all through the holidays. It's not like we make goggle eyes and flirt rediculously with each other, right? They are so impossile to dismiss, those rumours. And yet I did; for the better part of our fourth year, I avoided the rude remarks, how I supposedly treat him badly and such. Unless they see a connection I never looked twice at...  
  
A connection. Me and Harry. Rumours. Now I'm feeling rediculous. But I still feel that what everyone said might of awoken something inside of me, like a bud of strange feelings newly blossoming ... could I actually have feelings for him? A crush? Maybe it's more, but that's the last thing I need- a guy to goggle at instead of doing my studies... Hell, no wonder I don't have many friends! Even I have to admit that school isn't everything. I guess I can hide my new feelings for a while. If it got out I was secretly in love with Harry (love? where did this come from?), then rumours will be flying like broomsticks everywhere; it'll be like trying to put out a fire with gasolene.   
  
  
._..But they keep sayin' we  
Laugh just a little too loud,  
Stand just a little to close,  
And we stare just a little too long  
Maybe their seein'  
Something we don't darlin!  
  
Chorus  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about-  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about-  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about-  
How about love?  
_  
  
I looked up from my parchment as the door slid open and Harry stepped inside. He smiled weakly and sat accross from me. His eyes seemed to have lost that joyful glint, and now they seem clouded and distant. I never had the chance to enjoy that mysterious trance his eyes put you in, like two glowing emeralds boring into your mind... I just felt my stomach lurch. What the hell are these people doing to me?  
  
He must of realized I was looking at him because he quickly turned away, blushing. Blushing? Now wait a second, here! I'm supposed to be the one in a shy spot; I'm the one who just found out I'm in love with my best friend. So why is he acting up? I do feel bad for staring at him like the love-sick puppy I'm quickly becoming, but still, that doesn't mean...wait. Maybe it's because of what people were saying. He's probably still embarresed about it, or to be around me... what should I do? Maybe I should leave, give him some room... but he sat with me in the first place! This is becoming very akward. I need to say something. What would Harry like to talk about?   
  
"So, heard anything from Cho?" That was dumb.   
  
Harry looked at me mildly surprised, and he became redder. I should have known his love life wasn't the best topic I could come up with.   
  
"Ron told me about her over the summer," I explained quickly. "Do you think she likes you too?" I hope I sound cheerful. What am I saying? Do I really want to encourage a relationship after knowing how I feel?   
  
Harry suddenly looks very somber. "I don't really want to..." He trails off and looks at his hands. And it hits me. How could I be so stupid? Cho was with Cedric until he died. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about Cho like that after what had happend.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
He looked up. "No, it's ok." Glancing at my essay he smirked. "Are you still working on that?"  
  
I scolded at him. Ever since we got on the train he and Ron were making a huge deal about my unfinished work. I finally shooed them away saying it would help more if they left me alone. Ron must still be with Fred and George. That's where they said they were going, anyway. I figured the twins would leave Hogwarts with a bang.  
  
Harry returned my scold with a misgevious grin (he has the perfect smile...urgh!!) and went back to staring out the window.  
  
Ok, I'm safe. As long as I don't look at him I don't have to keep complimenting on how perfect he his. Damnit, I might as well wear a robe that says "Harry Groupie" while I'm at it. My essay will keep me busy. Deep breaths, Hermione... 'American muggles at that time'-  
  
"You like Ron, don't you."  
  
I blot the page. My hand is frozen on the parchment. I look up quickly but his gaze is still outside.  
  
"What?" That's all I could say.   
  
"No, it's ok. I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
I can't believe he thinks that Ron and me...that I like Ron?! But of course he wouldn't know about how much I adore him just because I'm such a damn chicken.   
  
"Why would you think I like him?" I hope to Merlin that I sound casual.   
  
Harry looks at me, oddly surprised again. "Well, I just thought...well after the rumors and all..."  
  
Why do I feel angry? I stood up defiantly to the love of my life (now I'm being too dramatic!). "You mean the rumors about us? About how we have some kind of 'secret romance'? Harry, if you knew how much I love you..."  
  
Damnit! I clasp my mouth in horror. I knew I sucked at this whole romance thing.   
  
He stands up and studies me very carefully with a serious look on his face. "That's what I wanted you to say."  
  
  
_I feel so foolish  
I never noticed  
You get so nervous  
Could you be falling for me?  
  
It took a rumour  
To make me wonder-  
_  
  
If the floor would ever drop by now, I would be falling. Did he just say what I thought would never be possible?   
  
I feel myself shaking. "What do you mean?"   
  
He took a step closer. "I didn't think you would ever...what I mean is..." He pauses. WELL??? It's like my heart is tapping it's foot, egging him on. Why is he so shy about this? Well frankly, I don't care. I've come this far, so I'm getting something out of it. He's either going to tell me how he feels, or I'm going to...  
  
"It's just that...Hermione, I know that I took you for granite in the past, but I need you right now...your the best thing that's ever happend to me."  
  
I'm sorry, but if any girl in my position wouldn't of melted by now, I'd be glad to crown them Ice Queen.  
  
"So..." I said, and as any love-struck girl would do- played dumb. "...what does that have to do with Ron and me?"  
  
Harry blinked. His eyes told me something like 'those books really never done you good, eh?', but luckily he didn't say that because in this blissful moment I really didn't feel like slapping him.  
  
"Hermione, guess what? I love you, ok? I've loved you in every way. I need to get things straitened out for the future, and I couldn't go on unless I told you how I feel." We sat down on my side, much closer than normal friends would position themselves. "I wanted to make sure someone could take care of you in case I..." He scratched his head, trying to find the right words. "...well, so I thought since you and Ron-"  
  
"Harry- drop it, k?" Pushing aside how I was utturly suprised at my bravery, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Taking in my surprise attack, he pulled me closer, and my first kiss became a passion roller-coaster.  
  
  
_Now I'm convinced  
I'm going under  
  
Thinking 'bout you every day,   
Dreaming 'bout you every night;  
I'm hopin' that you feel same way   
Now that we know it,   
Let's really show it, darlin!  
  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about-  
A little mystery to figure ou  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about  
How about love?  
_  
  
His kiss was so wonderful it sent vibrations through my body...just as how I imagined it would do.   
  
I have to say, even I surprise myself sometimes. If this is what Rita intended, then bless her. If not, then she's got a corky way of screwing up peoples' lives. So, in an overview, I fell in love, confessed my feelings, and bagged the guy. All in a scale of two minutes.  
  
Life is sweet.  
  
As for two extremely annoying twins goggling and jumping around like monkeys outside our door, and as for a very outraged-looking Ron, I'd say... screw 'em.  
  
  
_Let's give them somethin' to talk about, baby  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about  
How about love?  
  
Ooh- Somethin to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them somethin' to talk about  
How 'bout love...  
_  
Hey thank you for reading this far (if you tolorated my fic this long I am highly amused), and I just want to say that flames will be used to grill up some chicken (I love chicken!!) but I will still read them just to see how much you hate my writing.   
  
I also want to thank all of the reviews I got from the first post. I was blown away!!!! I mean, I was only expecting what like three?? (including my friends that i forced to read it) Anyway, thank you...I have a nice dandy chapter story brewing up in the future..^_^ Until later, whatever.  
Enjoy!  
  
~~MuseQ  



End file.
